Life as Zane and Syrus's twin sister
by Dragons and Pokemon
Summary: This has the intro and a few days before school comes
1. Day to get a deck

Hi my name is Sarah and I have two brothers, Syrus and Zane. Syrus and me are twins, well not identical twins. Syrus and me are 15, I have darker hair yet lighter hair than Zane. My personality well let see here...I'm kind, a little shy, sometimes mean,energetic...um and that's it but just ask my bros okay.

Like Sarah said I'm one of her brothers my name is Syrus her twin bro. Sarah and I are well different and yet the same in more than one way. Like she said I'm 15 along with her, I have a lighter hair color than her and big bro Zane. My personality is kind, shy, and caring, plus I get worried a lot. My sister is hard to handle when Zane or me are alone. Hey I heard that.

I'm Syrus and Sarah's older brother Zane. I take care of the both of them but mainly Sarah. You see Sarah is weaker than both of us and I'm not talking strength I'm talking first day of winter she can catch a cold. Any ways I'm 18 and I'm on my last year at duel academy. My hair color is a natural navy blue darker than Sarah and Syrus's. For my personality let's just say I'm clam.

"Zane are you really going to go back?" I ask because I don't want my older bro to go back to duel academy. "Sorry Sarah I have to I'm 'Kaiser'." Zane said as if I didn't know that. _He always treats me as a kid before he leaves or when he is going to leave._"Sarah don't be sad you can come with me to duel academy." Syrus always tried to cheer me up when Zane leaves but he knows that he has to keep his promise to me or I'll hold it against him. "But I want to go with Zane...and why can't I?" "Because I have to talk to some one before the first years start their exams." Zane looked at me and smiled then hugged me. "You have to stop crying when I try to leave." I shook my head and he just chuckles.

When I woke up I could hear Syrus on the phone talking or someone was here. But who? I walked down the hall and entered the kitchen and saw Zane. "Zane!" "Hope we didn't wake you." "Oh Sarah your up." "You dork I was up for awhile now." "Syrus did you forget?" Zane asked. "Forget what?" Syrus looked confused. *Giggles* "Your silly Syrus." And I'm just giggling. "I don't understand tell me what I forgot." Syrus was now going nuts trying to figure out what he forgot. "Syrus it's nothing big bros teasing again."

It was the afternoon and the three of us had lunch then watched t.v. "When are you leaving again?" "In a week or so." "Oh..." I got up and walked outside and went to the swings. _It's no fair that they get decks but I don't and big bro doesn't even know that I'm the one who's better at dueling than Syrus. _"Sarah what's the matter?" "Huh...oh it's you Zane." "What's the matter?" "Would it make sense if I had a deck?" "Hm...I suppose we could make a deck for you. But don't get to excited about it." "Thanks bro." *hugs Zane* "Did you have an idea of something?" "No not really." "Any attributes?" "You mean like dragon types?" "Yeah but you know there's more than that." "Like what?" "Well there's light, fairy, wind, fire, earth, water, dark and some more but I'm not going to sit here and name them." "Hm..." "Sarah it doesn't have to be one attribute it could be three." "..*yawns*.." "Maybe you should take a nap first." *nods*

It was now 5:00 p.m. and Syrus and Zane were in my room trying to wake me up. "What?" "Time to get up sleepy twin." I knew that was Syrus. Zane opened my window and there was a little breeze. "Come on we're going shopping." "Zane your sounding like a girl now and please don't say shopping like it's something I enjoy." "Don't be to hard on him. He's just trying to cheer you up." "Sorry Zane..." "It's okay Sarah."

We were out and just walking around the shops. Syrus had to get new clothes and so did Zane. When we were do with that we went past the dueling shop. When I looked into the window I saw a card that glinted in the light and well I stopped dead in my tracks and starred at it. "What card caught your eye?" "That one." *points* "What patriot dragon?" "No not that one. The one in front." "Gold star dragon?" "Huh nice pick sis." "Why is it a nice pick?" "Because it's a level 10 steel/dragon type." "Wow..."

Syrus's POV

'Hey did you hear?' 'No I didn't why?' 'They came out with new duel monster cards and they're strong.' 'Do you know what they're called?' 'Yeah they call them metal star dragons.' "Metal star dragons?" "What did you say bro?" "Is there a nickel star dragon?" "Um...Yeah hear it is." Sarah points to the card. "And there's a zinc, an iron, and silver." Sarah was getting over excited about those cards.

My POV

_Syrus said metal star dragons. That name sounds familiar but were have I heard it before? _**It's me Gold star dragon. **_Did I just hear you right your Gold star dragon? _**Yes and I'll be your friend. **_How did you know I needed a friend? _**Oh because our minds have connected before. **_When? _**About five years ago when you blacked out. **_Oh...I have a question who owns this place? _**Someone who beat Kiba in battle city. **_Would that be Yugi moto? _**Yes and he talks to me. **_Where is he? _**He should be back by now so go on in... **"Sarah we're going inside are you coming?" "What? Oh yeah I'm coming." *bell rings* "Grandpa we have people here." "What Yugi?" "Never mind and shouldn't you be watching the store?" "Yes. Yes I should be." Yugi walks over to you and asks "I saw you staring at gold star dragon. I suppose you want her." *looks at brothers then back* "Yeah but they're protective of me."

We were home now and I had a deck of 'Metal Dragons'. "Sarah time for bed its late." "Aw but it's only 8 o'clock." "But still. Time for bed." "Fine..."


	2. The note and what?

This might clear up some confusion.

**Gold star dragon talking, **_'talking to Syrus: mind to mind', thinking or talking to Gold star dragon, _"talking to someone"

"Hm…?" "What is she awake yet?" "No…she's not awake." "You two are so annoying. Can't you let me sleep?" "Nope we have to wake you up now." Syrus was making me mad because he sounded like he was yelling into my ear. "Oh Syrus leave the poor girl alone." "But…but…" "Syrus…" It went eerily silent at that point. I started giggling at the time. "Quit it Zane." "No you need a laugh." "Get Syrus he needs a laugh too." "Fine. Now where is he?" "Found him." *tackles Zane to the floor* "Ha ha she got back at you." "Get over here Syrus." "Na nah you can't catch me." "Oh yes I can. Hang on Sarah." I wrap my arms around Nii-Chan's(big bros) neck. "We're gonna get you." "That is if you can." "Here we come." Both Zane and me said simultaneously. "Na nah."

When Zane and me finely caught Syrus it was 10 to nine(10 minuets to nine). "My turn!" "Not now." _Why did they always do this? I mean if Syrus and me chased Zane around we'd do it for awhile even when Zane and me chase Syrus. But when I want them to chase me they would turn away and when I would say 'get Zane' they wouldn't turn away from that. I wonder why they do that? _I turned and left. I was headed outside. _Zane and Syrus look out the window. How do I know that well they always do it when I go out by my-self. They need a life. Better yet I need a life away from them. _I left them watching me run. They don't know that I knew the woods best out of all three of us.

Syrus's POV

"Sarah's headed for the woods!" "Why would she go in there?" "Beats me but lets go." _Sarah where are you?_

Zane's POV

_Sarah why! Why? Did I say something that you didn't like? Was it me or was it Syrus? I don't want to lose my only sister!_

My POV

I climbed a tree high enough so that if my brothers tried to find me they couldn't. _Heh they never look in trees why because they think I can't climb. I tried to have fun now these two have to suffer. 'Sarah where are you?' 'I want to play and now you two will play with me.' They need to learn that I can play too. _**Yes but will they listen to the way you're acting. _*Sigh* I guess you're right. I should apologies for running off._**

Syrus's POV

_'I want to play and now you two will play with me.'_ "Zane, I think refusing to play made Sarah mad at us." "What gave that away smart one." "Well I'm just saying."

*Cut*

Yeah that's kinda what happened I'm not going to tell you the rest in full detail but both of them found me after an hour of looking. The three of us made up and etc. I'm gonna skip to the next day so...

*End cut*

"Morning!" "Your up early Sarah." Syrus said cheerfully. "Hey where's big bro?" *falls backwards* "Um..." "Don't tell me he left for D.A already." *starts fake crying* "He doesn't leave until tomorrow." *stops fake crying* "Really!" I said happily. "Okay you two whats the matter now?" "Nothing..." said Syrus. "Zane's sleepy." That's when they looked at me like I was off or something. "Randomness rules!" I yelled and ran for it. _Don't they just love me. _**It's interesting how one little sister can change the lives of two brothers. _Yes I agree. *Giggles* _**_So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason can't find hope to believe. _*Sigh*

I was in my room now but I still didn't have anything to do._ I know I could...never mind they wouldn't allow it._** What's the matter? **_It's nothing I'm just board as usual. _**Let me guess your brothers will not allow you to do something that you want to do. **_You're right as always. *sigh* I hate when they say I can't go into the woods just to climb the trees and its all because I'm blind. _**It's not that bad. **_Are you sure? _**Yes I'm sure.**_ Yeah I guess you're right. It could be worse... _**Yes a lot worse. Now do you want to play a trick on them or are you going to sit around saying your board all day? **_Play a trick on them. _Gold Star and me were trying to find a good trick to play on Zane before he left for Duel Academy.

"Hey, Sarah a package came for you in the mail and it's from mom." "I'll be down in a minute." I hope its not another dress and if it is...Well I'm just gonna say its for DuelAcademy. "Hey you finally came down." "Okay Zane leave the poor girl a lone." "Okay, Syrus I was just kidding." Syrus or Zane opened the box for me and took the stuff out. "Hey there's a note." "Well from the sound of it there's a piece of papper but I guess you're refuring to what's on the papper." Well after I said that they went ohps forgot you can't read/see so hears what the note said:

Dear Sarah, Syrus, and Zane,

To Sarah: Hope this helps, also we(mom and dad) talked to Sheppard about letting you in without a duel. He said you would have to start out in slifer hope that's okay.

To Syrus: Sorry bud but you have to duel your way to get in. Good Luck and have fun.

To Zane: Hope you find someone and don't over protect your sister. Yes and let her have some fun.

All of you: Behave and Sarah try to do the best you can. Syrus don't worry. And Zane try to get some girls. Mom and Dad.

"Mom!" I was laughing at the last part becouse he has fangirls that he hates. "They tell me not to worry but how can I not?" "What did they send in the box..." I was afraid to ask. One becouse if they would laugh, and two if they would get me embarresed.


End file.
